


I've got you

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fear, Mind Control, Whump, Whumptober 2020, cass does have a heart, demon child is the real villain, i've got you, no.7, s3 Cassandra's Revenge, varian is 18 he's just smol, zhan tiri is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Cass has Varian in the tower in CR but it turns out Cass is just as much trapped as he is. Zhan Tiri wants information, but Varian refuses to cooperate. Thankfully, so does Cassie.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! Just under the wire (it's 11:45 pm for me, lol). This was fun and i really liked how it turned out! Varian is 18 and Cass is 24, the same difference as Rapunzel and Eugene. And guess what, if you don't like it, you dont have to read it!
> 
> But! If you do like it, come on in! 💛

"You'll stay in that cage until this is done," Cassandra spat at Varian. 

She turned and walked away, not giving him another glance. Cass destroyed the painting of Rapunzel's dream and moved to sit on her throne. Fire that matched her hair rose from the ground, isolating Cass from the rest of the world; she didn't notice Varian's quiet weeping. 

The sun started to set when a third figure made its way into the room. 

"Good job Cassandra," a little blue girl teased. "You managed to do something right for once." 

Cass bowed her head in shame, not daring to look at the demon. 

"And as for you," she turned to face Varian who was still in the cage. "Tell us about the Demanitus Scroll." 

"N-no," Varian whimpered. 

"No?" The demon child questioned. She turned to face Cassandra. "Let him out." 

"W-why?" Cass asked, afraid she already knew the answer. 

"If he won't tell us willingly, then we'll have to force it out of him." 

Cass and Varian both gulped, neither of them liking that answer. 

"Varian, please," Cassandra begged. "Tell her what she wants." 

Varian took a long look at his Cassie; her eyes were sunken, her face was deathly pale. 'Was she only eating rocks or something?' He asked himself. 

"No," he repeated. "I don't even know who she is! And you nearly just tried to kill me!" 

Varian's heart started to race as Cass joined the blueberry. 

"Silly me, where are my manners?" The ghost joked. "I am Zhan Tiri, Lord Demanitus's sworn enemy. I require your assistance so I may get my revenge on his precious Corona." 

Varian's eyes went wide, not sure if he could believe what he just heard. 

"Why would I help you if you're just gonna go destroy my home!" Varian exclaimed. 

"I'm just being honest. Don't you Coronan's like that?" Zhan Tiri teased. 

She snapped her fingers at Cass who turned her attention back to Varian. The small smidge of confidence Varian had shattered as the rock cage fell around him. Zhan Tiri stood over him; her presence made his skin crawl. Though he knew she wasn't even four foot, it felt like a giant was looking down on him. Her face flashed and Varian held back a scream at the demonic image before him. 

"Now tell me," Zhan Tiri whispered into his ear. "Will you cooperate?" 

Varian gulped and forced down his tears. He summoned the last shred of his courage and said, "no."

"Well then," Zhan Tiri pouted. "Cassandra, crush him." 

"What!" Cass exclaimed. Kidnapping was one thing, but she never wanted to hurt him. 

"You heard me," Zhan Tiri scolded. "He has refused to cooperate and proven he is of no use to us." Zhan Tiri stopped and stared down the ex lady in waiting. "Crush. Him." 

Cass's heart sank. This wasn't right. She couldn't hurt the kid, even if he wasn't really a kid anymore. 

"No." 

"I'm sorry, maybe it's my ghost ears but I could've sworn you told me, 'no'."

Cass swallowed. "That's right. I won't do it. I won't hurt him, and I won't let you hurt him either." 

"Cassie," Varian mumbled as she stepped between him and the demon. 

"Quiet Var," she hushed. Her right hand was clenched tight but the rest of her stood tall, towering over the blueberry. 

"Damn," the demon tisked. "It's a shame you chose to stand against me Cassandra. We could've ruled the world. Oh well." Zhan Tiri waved her hand and Cass's eyes flashed white. She turned away from Zhan Tiri, and towards Varian. 

"Cassie?" Varian asked, slowly backing away from her. She didn't respond. 

Each step she took forced Varian closer and closer to the edge of the tower. Her face was blank, void of any emotion. 

"Cassie Stop!" Varian shrieked when his heels hung over the edge of the tower. 

"Oh she can't hear you. She's mine." 

"No!" Varian cried. He put his hands out in a desperate attempt to stop Cass from advancing. "Cassie please, stop! You don't want to do this. Please."

Tears streamed down Varian's face and plummeted over the edge of the tower. His cries echoed throughout the canyon, desperate for Cass to hear him. 

"I love you," Varian whimpered as he clung to Cass's body. He clenched his eyes tight and held on for dear life. 

The seconds faded into minutes. Varian looked up and slowly opened his eyes. Cass looked down at him with bright green eyes, and whispered "I've got you".

**Author's Note:**

> So i didnt intend for it to be shippy, but all of a sudden varian said i love you and i went with it cause it hurt my heart. I heard is voice breaking while saying it and oh god that hurt. Anyway, don't ask about context or what happens next cause i got no freaking clue. Let me know what you think below! I hope y'all enjoyed. 💛


End file.
